To be with you & Where we belong
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: this 1xR fic. my first! Relena has changed alot since the war. and there are two new people... R


To be with you & Where we belong

To be with you &Where we belong

Jamie O'Neal

__

(To be with you  
I would risk  
A thousand life times  
To be with you  
There's no mountain  
That I wouldn't climb  
If you're the sky  
Let me be the cloud  
That runs right  
Through you now  
You don't know just  
How I need to  
Be with you there can  
Be no substitute  
To be with you  
I've tried to hide  
My passion but it's  
Just no use  
Piece by piece  
I lose it when you  
Walk in the room  
How can I get through  
If I can't be with you...)

She had always had hoped that he would return to her one day.... But she thought after a year he would never return. Dreamer, Star, and Diana where there to help her. They knew that they could never take his place. Only to be there when she needed them and when she needed the comforting words.

She goes to clubs with her friends to sing away her problems. She had a few favorite songs that where on her top ten list. And to night was the night she was going to sing. Now for her it was becoming an every day thing. After a long day at keeping peace and the sanity for Wufei was becoming quiet difficult for them to handle. Diana, Star, and Dreamer where going to pick her up soon. When they got into the club everyone broke into clapping and cheering her on.

"And here she is! Angel is going to sing for us to night!"

Angel walked up and took the microphone from the announcer.

__

(Everytime I close my  
Eyes see your face  
I taste you on my lips  
Every night I fantasize  
That I can feel you  
On my fingertips...)

"This song that I'm going to sing is for someone very special to me... I've tried to tell him but in the end he just rejects me... maybe if he is here tonight he'll understand..."

She closed her eyes preparing for the worst but then as the lights turned down to Diana, Star, and Dreamer playing the start of the song.

__

(To be with you  
There's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
I'm powerless swept under  
B your sweet cares  
I'm fadin' fast  
One look at you and  
I forget just who I am  
I come unglued if  
I can't be with you...)

"The name of this song is: Where We Belong on my album Angel of the Heart," she began to mindlessly tap her foot to the music.

Her hair danced around her face as somewhat of the light hit her hair. She was wearing a pair of shorts that where skin tight with short shorts over it. The short shorts where a forest green color while her shirt was black as the night. She found these clothes comfortable since she quite being Vice Foreign Mister Darlian or Peacecraft. She had really turned out to be a victim of war. Now she was Angel. Relena Peacecraft had died in her. And what is left is Angel. Angel never wanted to work with the Preventers so Catherine (Star), Diana (Avatar), and Dreamer (Hilde) became their own little faction.

"_Say goodbye maybe  
That's one way to go  
Walk away and say  
It's over, call it history  
Do I believe  
We'd better off apart  
Can I see my world  
Without you in it  
Baby, not for a single minute  
Let the moon give up the night  
All the star leave heaven on high  
The sun would burn out  
Before I'd ever lose you  
We can get over any wall  
If we have to fly, run  
Climb or crawl  
Love will always lead us back  
Where we belong_..."

She began to think of him. The he always hunted her dreams and the way he always he attacked her mind when she didn't need to think about him. He had his ways of doing things and then she had her ways.

"Go mom!"

She looked out into the crowd and saw her daughter Melina; Artanis was sitting next to her. Duo and Hilde where their kids. Trowa sat with April (Cloud), Kenji (daughter), and Bakyuru (son). Quatre was sitting with his two kids. Hell they all had twins. Angel swayed her body then noticed at the far corner was a man sitting there burning a hole on the stage singer! Oh joy! This was Not going to get any better, was it? Just then Milliardo walked in... Oh no! Was strongly understated!

  
"__Just today I woke up  
Shakin' from a dream  
I got a glimpse  
Of life without you  
All the good was gone  
Then I realize you were  
Lying next to me  
I knew right then  
Baby, come whatever  
When the going gets tough  
We'll face it together..."

Why did he have to show up? How long had he been coming here? Milliardo was staring at how she looked to one side and wonder then scratched the idea thinking it was impossible! She walked down the stage and onto the floor. Most of the guys did cat calls to he while she just gave them that "go-to-hell," or "I'm-taken-so-beat-it!" with those looks most knew their place and backed down while others did not. One got up from his seat and tried to grab her ass. But she quickly turned around and countered with a punch in the face.

"There sugar," she said as he fell to the floor. "There's your kiss good night!"

She walked by Milliardo and gave him a hug and her kids a hug to then proceeded to the back. Diana saw where and why she leaving the stage. Last time she left the stage a guy almost had his enjoyment of the day before Cloud came out and knocked him into next Tuesday.  
  
"_Let the moon  
Give up the night  
All the star leave  
Heaven on high  
The sun would burn out  
Before I'd ever lose you  
We can get over any wall  
If we have to fly, run  
Climb or crawl  
Love will always lead us back  
Where we belong..._"

He then noticed that she walking his way and whipped the soon-to-be-grin off his face. She walked even closer and sat on his lap. He then brushed her away.

"Go away," he said coldly as the microphone picked it up. "I'll just hurt you again"...  
  
"__Baby, all we got to do  
Is reach out  
No laying blame  
No guilty party  
Lay our dagger  
Down on the ground  
Hold each other and  
Say we're sorry..."

He gave her the look that said I-know-NOTHING-of-what-your-talking-about-so-leave-me-alone! She smiled and ruffled up his hair more than it already was.

"I giving you another chance. Prove my brother wrong that you won't take the cheaters way out. And not breaking my heart"... she mouthed.

He shook his no. She walked away fighting what Doctor J had told her to avoid doing.  
  
"__Let the moon give up the night  
All the star leave heaven on high  
The sun would burn out  
Before I'd ever lose you  
We can get over any wall  
If we have to fly, run  
Climb or crawl  
Love will always lead us back  
Where we belong..."

When she got up on stage again her eyes shinned with a glassy look and as she wrapped up her song.  
  
"__Love is gonna let us back  
Where we belong..." she let just one tear fall hoping that he would understand that by him refusing her, hurt her more than it did the first time. "And where you belong... is right here in my arms"...

__

(Everytime I close my eyes  
I can see your face  
I taste you on my lips  
Every night I fantasize  
That I can feel you  
On my fingertips...)

Diana walked over to her and tried to comfort her. But even with their comforting it would never fix her wounded heart. Or hide her pain any longer. She walked out of the club and into the raining night. Star, Dreamer, Cloud, Diana, and Milliardo tried to convince her other wise to ride with them. Instead she said she would rather walk home. Milliardo raced home and got things ready for her return. But she never returned home that night. Nor for the next month. Milliardo searched for Heero Yuy in hopes to find as to some clue as to where his sister had gone. When he had gotten a hold of him Heero told him he hadn't seen her since that night at the club.

  
_(Everytime I close my eyes  
I can see your face  
I can taste you on my lips  
Every night I fantasize  
That I can feel you  
On my fingertips...)_

She stood over the city on the tallest building in that part of town. She thought that the tears were all dried up and there was nothing more left of them. Then again she was wrong. She had given up most of her missions in that month back to Doctor J who then passed them onto Star, Diana, and Cloud. She thought that if she couldn't find a reason to live then why live at all? She doesn't have to work for the people any more. Milliardo took over that job before she even became Angel. Shortly after Milliardo had taken run of the office was then he figured out why she left. Maybe she could end her life of sorrow and pain if she left this world with a silent goodbye. Maybe things and people would be better off. Who knows, only God knows why. She got closer to the edge of the building to where she could see the busy street dying down and the hum of the cars as they pass by below her.

  
_(To be with you  
I would risk  
A thousand life times  
There's no mountain  
I wouldn't climb  
To be with you  
Everytime I close my eyes...)_

She leaned in closer to the edge, just with a small push it would all be over. Just to end this mindless game that was being played on her. She heard the buzzing of cars below her and the crowds on the side walk begging to die down.

"_ Say goodbye maybe  
That's one way to go  
Walk away and say  
It's over, call it history_... Goodbye, Heero Yuy, forever"--

"How can you say it's over when it's only begging?"

She turned around to Heero Yuy standing behind her. His face unwavering.

"What do you mean?"

"In other terms it's only starting..."

__

LadyDeath3180: This is my first successful attempt at 1xR relationship. I think that it turned out so well, I might just add another Chapter to it... give me some time to get the ideas coming. I'm just recovering from a MAJOR writer's block! So when and IF I do come up with another chapter I'll let you know! R&R!


End file.
